Repeating Past
by Sakura Kuro-chan
Summary: Kumihimo is a new student at the co-ed academy her father teaches at in London. She seems like the ideal student with a cute face, a smart brain, and a nice personality. However, she's carrying a secret. For one, she's over 500 years old, seeming 14. The next? Her father is Sebastian Michaelis, the famous demon who is forced to make a living as a human. This is just the beginning


Hey, hi! What's up? I am really excited to be writing a fanfiction for Kuroshtshitsuji! It is one of my favorite manga and I have yet to use my new and improved OC, Kumi! Just, real quick: This is a warning to let you know that this story is in present day London, and that the happenings with Ciel in the manga have not happened in this version. Thus is why his personality seems "out of character". His personality was brought on by the story created by Yana Toboso and the surroundings he was put in. Please understand that this is MY version of the story, so please keep any hate to yourself.

Enjoy~!

* * *

Soft footsteps echoed down the long hallways, the marble floor seeming to glisten in the sunlight. Her long black hair brushed elegantly past the navy blue sleeves on her shoulder, falling down to the black skirt. From a glance, she seemed to be at least 17, but with a closer look, Kumihimo looked 14. Her mature look was given away with her innocent red eyes that seemed to shimmer in a childish way, or maybe it was the light green ribbon that tied perfectly behind her left ear. She was a natural beauty, alright, and everyone seemed to know right away.

"Here is your class," a third-year student that helped about the administrative office told her, gesturing to the door. She knocked on the door, looking at Kumihimo. "About all of the students are pretty nice, so you shouldn't have much trouble getting along." The brunette stopped talking when the door opened to a tall man with raven-black hair and red eyes; the spitting image of the new student. "Here is your new student, Mr. Michaelis." The girl smiled, the two noticing her become off.

"Yes, I'll take her of your hands. Thank you, Miss Tyler," he smiled, standing to the side to let Kumi in. "Class, please give me your attention." Mr. Michaelis called to the average-sized class of about 19, now 20. He walked to the front of the room with Kumihimo trailing behind him quietly, holding her books close. "This is Miss Kumi Michaelis. Please take good care of her and help her throughout the school year until she is comfortable with how this school works."

The students stared at her as their teacher spoke, the boys staring at her for her beauty, and the girls trying to figure out why the two looked so much alike. They all finally murmured as they watched her when she was sent to the only empty seat, placed next to a blue-eyed boy. "Mr. Phantomhive will help you throughout the lessons until you have caught on," Mr. Michaelis told her.

Kumihimo nodded, glancing over at his book to find the page they were all on. "Here, we're reading _Fern Hill_ on page 119." The boy told her quietly as class resumed, flipping to the page for her. She whispered a thank you that was probably too quiet to be heard before getting her notebook and quickly scribbling down the notes that were being taken. She stayed quiet the whole time throughout the class before a bell went off, the students stretching and yawning before rising. Kumihimo looked around at the confusingly before her attention was taken by the boy. "It's lunch now," he smiled at her. "Come, you can sit with me."

Kumihimo smiled a very sweet smile, standing with him. "I would like that, thank you." She hardly notice the boy's slight blush when her angelic voice came about, following him out. She was quiet as they walked outside to a field where a lonesome tree brought their shade, sitting with him.

"Oh, pardon my asking, but what was your name again?" The boy asked as other students started sitting down, spotted throughout the grassy field.

"Hm? Oh, yes," Kumihimo smiled a little, then replied. "Kumihimo, though I prefer Kumi. My family name is Michaelis." She quickly answered the boy's question before he could ask, knowing what was coming up. "Yes, Mr. Michaelis is my father."

"Really? You seem quiet though..." He suddenly thought about his wording, then blushed. "N-not like that's a bad thing! I-I just meant...!" He blushed deeper as Kumi began giggling, entertained.

"I'm sorry," she apologized with a chuckle. "You're very interesting," she smiled, looking at him softly. "I never caught your name, though. Unless you would like for me to call you Phantomhive?"

"N-no... Um..." He quickly regained his composure, returning to his normal state. "My name is Ciel."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ciel," Kumi smiled, leaning back against the tree.

"The pleasure is mine," he replied as he took a bite of his food. "Though... You're not going to eat? You're probably hungry..." he looked at her skinny figure, seeming to be thinking.

"No, I eat a big breakfast. I'm not a fan of eating in public, so I don't eat lunch when out an about." She told him.

The conversation switched around as the two were watched. Inside, Mr. Michaelis watched with a smile. "You'll figure out the surprise soon, Kumi..." He whispered with a smirk.


End file.
